The present invention relates to a device for batting and striking practice used in practice for baseball, softball, tennis, boxing, etc.
This application is a continuation-in-part application of Ser. No. 194,089, filed May 16, 1988, now abandoned.
When a player practices batting or striking, it is necessary to have a device for practice. Conventional devices thus far have only provided one useful function. For example, a device for baseball hitting practice could not be used for boxing practice. In addition, conventional devices have had the following drawbacks:
(1) Device for practicing baseball or softball:
A player who uses the device must face toward a big tire. The tire being mounted on a trunk of a tree or some other column. When the baseball bat hits the tire, the tire can absorb only a part of the impact force. A great part of the impact force is returned to the player through the bat. As a result, the hands of the player receive a great shock and the hand muscles will be seriously damaged over a long period of use. Moreover, the player develops a fear of injury which detracts from the player's performance.
(2) Device for practicing tennis:
The device comprises a tennis ball and an electric wire connected between the ball and a fastening means on the ground. Since the wire must be long enough to imitate the true game, the space necessary for practice is large. The alternative to the above, gathering of loose tennis balls, is troublesome and time consuming.
Recently, some pitching devices have been developed for batting practice. These devices have a complex structure and the cost is high.
A further conventional device is shown in FIG. 7. This device comprises a base 9, a height adjusting bar 91 and a strut 92. The bar 91 and the strut 92 are mounted on respective sides of the base 9. An arm 911 which has a ball attached at the front end is connected to the bar 91. The lower end of the arm 911 is pivoted on an eccentric wheel frame 913 which supports an eccentric wheel 912. The strut 92 further comprises a resilient rubber piece 921 mounted on the top thereof. When used for practicing, the ball is hit and moved together with the arm 911 in the hitting direction and then returned to the original position by the resilient force of the rubber piece 921. It is obvious that this device can only be used for a limited number of practices.